parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
101 Dogs (101 Dalmatians)
101 Dogs (101 Dalmatians) is a spoof of 101 Dalmatians (1961). Cast: *Pongo - Tramp (from: Lady and the Tramp (1955) and Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001)) *Perdita - Lady (from: Lady and the Tramp (1955) and Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001)) *Roger Radcliffe - Cody (from: The Rescuers Down Under (1990)) *Anita Radcliffe - Penny (from: The Rescuers (1977)) *Nanny - Granny (from: Looney Tunes (since 1930)) *Cruella De Vil - Queen of Hearts (from: Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Patch - Scamp (from: Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001)) *Rolly - Mooch (from: Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001)) *Penny - Angel (from: Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001)) *Lucky - himself *Jasper Badun - King of Hearts (from: Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Horace Badun - Sir Ector (from: The Sword in the Stone (1963)) *Lucy - Miss Bianca (from: The Rescuers (1977)) *Towser - Bernard (from: The Rescuers (1977)) *Sgt. Tibbs - Zoboomafoo "Zoboo" (Zobooland claymation style) (from: Zoboomafoo (1998-2001)) *Colonel - Noggindrill (from: Zoboomafoo (1998-2001)) *Captain - Colonel Hathi (from: The Jungle Book (1967) and The Jungle Book 2 (2003)) *Labrador - Huckleberry Hound (from: The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1960), Yogi's Gang (1970-1971) and Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1986)) Quotes: :Queen of Hearts/Cruella De Vil: through the door Anita, darling! :Penny/Anita Radcliffe: How are you? :Queen/Cruella: gleefully Miserable, darling, as usual. Perfectly wretched! :Queen/Cruella: When can the puppies leave their mother? Two weeks? Three weeks? :Cody/Roger Radcliffe: Never. :Queen/Cruella: What? :Cody/Roger: but firmly stands his ground We're not selling the puppies. Not a single one. Do you understand? :Queen/Cruella: Anita, is he serious? I really don't know Roger. :Penny/Anita: Well, Cruella, he seems... :Queen/Cruella: Surely he must be joking! :Cody/Roger: firmly No, no, no, I mean it. You're not getting one. Not one. And that's...final. :nods at Queen/Cruella in agreement :Queen/Cruella: Why, you horrid man! You... you... All right. Keep the little beasts for all I care. up the check Do as you like with them. Drown them! the pieces of ripped check paper at Cody/Roger But I warn you, Anita, we're through. I'm through with all of you! I'll get even. Just wait. You'll be sorry. You fools! You... YOU IDIOTS! slams the door and Tramp/Pongo barks loudly at her as she drives away :Cody/Roger and Penny/Anita take Tramp/Pongo and Lady/Perdita for a walk :King of Hearts/Jasper Badun: There they go, Horace, me lad. Out for their evening constitutional. A lovely pair of turtledoves. Around the jolly corner, and off to the park. :Sir Ector/Horace Badun: Yeah, but I don't like it, Jasper. One more pinch and they'll throw the keys away. :King/Jasper: Ah, come off it, Horace. We're getting plenty of boodle! :Ector/Horace: Yes, but, uhm, I've been thinking-- :King/Jasper: him angrily YOU'VE BEEN THINKING?! Now, look 'ere, Horace, I warned you about thinking! I've got the knob for this job, so let's get on with it. :Granny/Nanny: Now, who do you suppose...? the door :King/Jasper: Good evening, ma'am. We're here to inspect the wiring and the switches. :Ector/Horace: And we're from the gas company. :King/Jasper: Ector/Horace Lectric, lectric. :Ector/Horace: Oh. Electric company! :Granny/Nanny: Oh, but we didn't call for any inspection. :King/Jasper: Oh yes, I know. See, there's a new Act just passed in Parliament. Comes under the heading of the "Defence of the Realm Act": Article Four, Section 29. Very important - it's the law! And it's for your own safety, ma'am. :Granny/Nanny: Well, I don't care what Parliament, Realm or whatever it is says. You're not coming in here, not with the Mister and the Missus gone. :King/Jasper: Oh, now. Come off it, Ducky. We got no time to palaver. We got a job to do. EXCUSE ME! through the door :Granny/Nanny: What's the matter with you two?! You got cloth ears? I said you're not coming in here! on her bottom :King/Jasper: Ho, ho, ho! She's a regular old totter, ain't she, Horace? mockingly, then heads upstairs :Granny/Nanny: Jasper Don't you dare go up there, you big short-legged lummox! Now I mean it! If you don't get out of this house, I'll call the police, I will. Now be off with you, you big... you big weasel! :King/Jasper: Now you've been gone and done it. You've cut me to the quick, lady. Why, I wouldn't stay here if you asked me to. throws a teapot at King/Jasper, but it misses and breaks Not even for a cup of tea! down for Ector/Horace while trapping Granny/Nanny in the attic Oi! Horace, me lad! I've got a sneaky suspicion we're not welcome here! see Ector/Horace downstairs with a bag, heading for the puppies in the kitchen Pack up, we're leaving! Sharp's the word, and quick's the action. :calls Queen/Cruella on the phone :Queen/Cruella: Hello? Jasper! Jasper, you idiot! How dare you call here? :King/Jasper: Look, we don't want no more of this 'ere. We want our boodle. Ector/Horace tries to get his attention We'll settle for half! :Queen/Cruella: Not one schilling till the job's done. Understand? :Ector/Horace: Jasper! him the morning newspaper :King/Jasper: It's right here in the blinkin' paper, pictures and all! :Queen/Cruella: Hang the papers! It'll be forgotten tomorrow. :Ector/Horace: I don't like it, Jasper. I don't-- :King/Jasper: Ah, shaddup, you idiot! :Queen/Cruella: WHAT?! :King/Jasper: No, no, not you, miss. I mean Horace here! :Queen/Cruella: Why, you imbecile! down the phone :Tramp/Pongo: Perdy... I'm afraid it's all up to us. :Lady/Perdita: Oh, Pongo. Isn't there any hope? :Tramp/Pongo: Well, yes. There's the twilight bark. :Lady/Perdita: The twilight bark? But dear, that's only a gossip chain. :Tramp/Pongo: Darling, it's the very fastest way to send news. And if our puppies are anywhere in the city, the London dogs will know. Now we'll send the word tonight when our pets take us for a walk in the park. :(Barking in the distance) :Noggindrill/Colonel: Sounds like a number. Three fives are 13. :Zoboomafoo/Sgt. Tibbs: Um, ah, that's 15, sir. :Noggindrill/Colonel: 15? Of course 15! :(More barking) :Noggindrill/Colonel: Yes, dot, spot, spot, spotted puddings... poodles... No, no, puddles! :Colonel Hathi/Captain: Puddles, sir? :Noggindrill/Colonel: 15 spotted puddles stolen, oh, balderdash! :Zoboo/Sgt. Tibbs: Better double-check it, Colonel. :Noggindrill/Colonel: Hmm? Oh, yes, yes, I suppose I better. :(Noggindrill/The Colonel barks, then barking in the distance in response) :Noggindrill/Colonel: Two woofs, one yip and a woof. :Zoboo/Sgt. Tibbs: It sounds like puppies, sir. :Noggindrill/Colonel: Of course, puppies! :angry Queen/Cruella catches King/Jasper and Ector/Horace watching television :Queen/Cruella: I've got no time to argue. I tell you it's got to be done tonight. off the TV Do you understand? Tonight! :Ector/Horace: But they ain't big enough. :King/Jasper: You couldn't get half a dozen coats out of the whole kaboodle. :Boo-Boo/Tibbs: spying Coats?! Dog-skin coats? :Queen/Cruella: smoke at King/Jasper's face, and he coughs Then we'll settle for half a dozen! We can't wait. The police are everywhere. I want the job done tonight! :Ector/Horace: How are we gonna do it? :Queen/Cruella: Any way you like: Poison them, drown them, bash them in the head. You got any chloroform? :King/Jasper: Not a drop. :Ector/Horace: And no ether... either. :King/Jasper: Ector/Horace on the head with his wine-bottle "Eye-ther"! :Queen/Cruella: I don't care how you kill the little beasts, but DO IT! AND DO IT NOW! :King/Jasper: Aw, please, miss. Now have belief, will ya? Can't we see the rest of the show first? :Ector/Horace: We want to see "What's My Crime?" :starts to drink from his bottle, but Queen/Cruella snatches it and throws it into the fireplace, where the ignited alcohol causes an explosion. The frightened puppies hide behind the furniture, and Queen/Cruella slaps both King/Jasper and Ector/Horace in the face. :Queen/Cruella: Now listen, you idiots! I'll be back first thing in the morning. And the job better be done or I'll... I'll... I'll call the police! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! :slams the door behind her, causing a chunk of the ceiling to come loose and fall on Ector/Horace's head. :Ector/Horace: I think she means it, Jasper. :King/Jasper: Ah... we'll get on with it as soon as the show's over. the TV back on :sees footprints on both sides of the snow :Queen/Cruella: Well, now, what have we here? So they thought they can outwit Cruella. :laughs, then honks her car horn four times :Queen/Cruella: Jasper! Horace! :her horn again as King/Jasper and Ector/Horace arrive and pull over next to Cruella's car :Queen/Cruella: Here's their tracks heading straight for the village. :King/Jasper: Blimey! Oh, it's them, alright. :Queen/Cruella: Work your way through the south roads. I'll take the main road. See you in Dinsford! :King/Jasper and Ector/Horace split up into two different roads to Dinsford :Tramp/Pongo: Perdy, I've got an idea! around in blue soot :Lady/Perdita: Pongo, what on Earth...? :Tramp/Pongo: Look! I'm a hounddog! We'll all roll in the blue soot! We'll all be hounddogs! :Huckleberry Hound/Labrador: Say! That is an idea! :Tramp/Pongo: Come on, kids! Roll in the soot! :Angel/Penny: You mean you want us to get dirty? :Pepper: Did you hear that, Freckles? Dad wants us to get dirty. :Cadpig: Mother, should we? :Lady/Perdita: sighs Do as your father says. :Pepper: This'll be fun! :Cadpig: I always wanted to get good and dirty! all giggle while rolling in the soot :Cody/Roger: counting the puppies 101!' :Penny/Anita: 101? My, where did they all come from? :Cody/Roger: Oh-ho, Pongo, you ol' rascal! Voice Cast: * R. Taylor - Tramp as Pongo * C. Bauer - Lady as Perdita * M. Gibson - Lucky * T. Owen - Bernard as Towser * M. Maga - Scamp as Patch * B. Baird - Mooch as Rolly * S. Abbott - Angel as Penny * D. Frankham - Zoboomafoo as Tibbs * B. Lee - Cody as Roger Radcliffe (singing) * M. Wentworth - Granny as Nanny * L. Davis - Penny as Anita Radcliffe * T. Ravenscroft - Colonel Hathi as Captain * F. Welker - King of Hearts as Jasper Badun * B. Wright - Cody as Roger Radcliffe (speaking) * P. Colvig - Noggindrill as Colonel * B. L. Gerson - Queen of Hearts as Cruella De Vil * J. Cummings - Sir Ector as Horace Badun Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Spoofs Category:101 Dalmatians Spoofs Category:1961 Category:Non-1959